


Trying Something New

by Quinnion



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Consensual Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Naked Cuddling, Rough Sex, Safewords, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnion/pseuds/Quinnion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want you to hit me”, Eren utters those words so quietly Levi can barely hear them. His eyes widen and he’s not sure he heard Eren right. </p><p>Eren wants to try something new in the bedroom and Levi is willing to give it a shot, it turns out better than both of them could have ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying Something New

Eren and Levi have been dating for about a year when the younger man told his boyfriend he needed to talk about something. Levi would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous, he was seated on his bed with Eren sitting in front of him.

Eren’s fidgets with the hem of his shirt and refuses to look at Levi, he finally opens his mouth and admits his secret.

“I want you to hit me”, the man utters those words so quietly Levi can barely hear them. His eyes widen and he’s not sure he heard Eren right.

“You what?”, he tries not to act too surprised in fear of hurting Eren’s feelings. His boyfriend’s face goes completely red with shame and he hangs his head, a couple of strands of hair falling in front of his face.

“You heard what I said”, he mumbles, “I’m not going to repeat it”. Eren immediately regrets bringing this up, “I-I’m sorry maybe I should h-have said anything”, tears start to form in his eyes and threaten to roll down his cheeks.

Levi moves closer to Eren and wraps his arm around trying to comfort him, “Hey it’s okay alright?”, he grabs his chin gently and pulls his face up so Eren is meeting his gaze, “It’s alright to try something new, we just have to discuss this, come up with some boundaries”. 

Levi gives his boyfriend a small smile and the brunette nods in return, “Alright, let’s talk about it”.

After a week or two and a lot of long talks Eren finds himself kneeling on the floor with his hands tied tightly behind his back. He’s already panting in anticipation as he waits for Levi to begin. 

His boyfriend had agreed to partake in his fantasy as long as the situation was perfectly safe. They chose a safe word, which is ‘red’, and set up boundaries. Levi was reluctant at first but he found himself warming up to the idea.

Eren’s looking down at the floor so he doesn’t see Levi lunge forward to deliver the first blow, the back of his hand slams against his face and he lets out a loud gasp. His head twists to the side and he can already feel himself become aroused.

“Do you want more?”, he asks when he pauses for a bit. Eren looks up at him with desperate eyes and nods furiously.

“Y-yes, Sir...Please”, he mumbles softly, Levi, satisfied by the begging for now, forms a fist with his right hand and punches Eren several times, he lets out a shaky moan and feels his erection strain in his pants. The brunette doesn’t get any time to catch his breathe before he falls forward from a quick kick to the gut.

He moans loudly, his whole body trembling, Levi kicks him a couple of times in the side before pulling away. The older man looks down at his partner, his chest is heaving and the bulge in his pants is very noticeable. Eren looks like a man in mid-fuck.

Levi leans down and grabs his face in his hands pulling him up to look at him, he gasps at the rough treatment, “Are you enjoy this Eren?”.

“I...y-yes Sir. I love it, please...I love it when you smack me...”, Levi smiles and presses the heel of his boot against Eren’s bulge. He presses his foot down almost painfully while Eren squirms and moans under him, suddenly he lifts up his knee and slams it against Eren’s jaw.

“Nghh-!”, the boy cries out, Levi grabs his chin again and bends down so their faces are inches apart.

“Beg for it Eren”, the older man growls, Eren whimpers and looks up at him with hazy eyes.

“Please, Sir! Please hit me, f-fuck me and let me cum, you d-don’t even have to prep me just fuck me..please!”, Eren begs desperately. Levi smiles widely and feels himself get aroused at all of Eren’s begging. 

He hits the younger man a couple more times before stripping him of what clothes he has left on. Levi turns Eren around and pushes him against the floor, his face is pressed up against the ground and his ass is sticking up. 

The older man rubs Eren’s ass a couple of times before giving it a hard smack drawing a yelp from Eren, “Do you want me to fuck you Eren?”, he smacks his ass again, harder this time.

Eren cries out from the spank and nods frantically, “Yes Sir, p-please fuck me! Please, I need you, I’ll be a good boy, I promise..P-please!”.

Levi spanks Eren a couple more times drawing a loud moan from his lover every time his hand slaps against his now red ass. Without warning Levi shoves two fingers inside of Eren and starts thrusting them at a furious pace.

The man under him cries out as tears start to stream down his face, “How much do you want my cock Eren?”, he asks as he adds a third finger to the mix, curling all three digits to hit his prostate.

“AH-! Oh, Levi please! Please fu-oh...oh god, please fuck me! I want your cock so badly Sir!”, he begs desperately. Levi moans at the words and thrusts his fingers a couple more times before pulling them out causing Eren to whine.

He slips down his pants and underwear just enough to pull out his hard cock, Levi positions himself against his entrance and slams inside roughly. Eren arches his back and lets out a loud scream.

Levi pulls out almost completely and pushes back in, he establishes a brutal pace and hits Eren’s prostate every time he slams back inside. “Ahhh Eren you’re so fucking tight, you’re such a good boy Eren, taking my cock like this”, Levi babbles, just saying whatever comes to mind.

Eren lets out cries of pain and pleasure as the man above him pounds into him, “O-oh god..”, he stammers out as his thighs tremble, “T-thank you...Sir...thank you for...ah-letting me e-enjoy your cock!”.

Levi keeps thrusting roughly inside of Eren while he runs his hands over every inch of his body except for his cock. He trails his fingers up his chest, rubbing and pinching at his nipples and pulls his hair a bit. Levi even touches the tuff of hair at the base of his arousal but doesn’t any further.

Eren squirms under him moaning loudly at all the touches, “Oh-! Ahh Sir! P-please touch me! L-let me cum!”, he begs desperately, “I-I’m so close!”. Levi moans softly at the tight heat surrounding his cock and finally reaches down to wrap his hand around Eren’s arousal, grasping it loosely.

He starts to stroke it at a steady pace, but not fast enough for Eren to cum, he speeds up his thrusts jackhammering into Eren’s prostate, “Do you want to cum Eren? Do you want to cum all over yourself for me? Well you’re going to have to beg for it”.

Eren’s whole body was trembling, his mouth hanging open drooling onto the floor. The younger man is chanting Levi’s name over and over again between his moans, “Yes! Please! F-fuck! L-Levi let me cum please! Pl-ah...I can’t hold it in a-anymore!”.

“Ahh! Cum f-nghh! For me baby! Ahh..E-Eren!”, Levi couldn’t hold back his moans any longer as he fucked Eren harder. His grip tightened on his boyfriend’s cock and he started pumping it in time with his thrusts. 

Levi’s thrusts become so erratic that the bed starts creaking under them and the headboard thuds against the wall rhythmically, these sounds fill the room along with desperate moans and the slapping of skin against skin. 

“Ahhh! E-Eren I-I’m close! Cum for me”, he almost yells as he feels his climax approach. Eren is a completely mess under him, his body is trembling and his cock is leaking precum onto the floor. All he could do was scream as he reaches the edge, tears spilling from his eyes as his whole body contracts.

He clenches hard around Levi as his cum splatters over his chest, a little bit even lands on his face from the way he’s positioned. Eren panted heavily and let out whimpers as Levi continued moving behind him.

After a couple more thrusts Levi threw his head back and with a loud moan of Eren’s name he finally cums inside of him. Levi stays inside of Eren for a moment to catch his breath, he slowly pulls out and unties the rope around Eren’s wrists.

Levi takes a small towel laying next to them and turns Eren around, he wipes him down and looks over his body making sure none of his wounds are too serious. “Are you okay Eren?”, he asks slightly worried as he wipes away the tears on his face with his thumb. 

Eren nods and smiles weakly up at Levi, “Y-yeah..that was w-wonderful”, the older man smiles back at him and picks him up. Eren clings into Levi’s shoulders but other than that the rest of his body becomes limp against Levi.

He walks them over to the bathroom and gently sets Eren down on the toilet seat, he notices a couple of cuts and bruises on his tan skin. Levi rummages through the medicine cabinet and pulls out some large band-aids, bandages and disinfectant wipes. 

Levi patches Eren up, taking great care with his wounds not wanting to hurt him. Once he’s all done the older man takes Eren into his arms again and walks them over to the bedroom.

He sets him down on the bed and pulls the sheets over him, Levi strips out of his clothes and joins Eren under the covers. He brings his boyfriend in close and presses his head against his bare chest. Levi curls his body over Eren’s and tangles their legs together.

They both take a moment to relax and steady their breathing, Levi brushes a strand of hair that fell in front of Eren’s face. The younger man looks up at his boyfriend lovingly, “So how was that?”, Levi asks, “Was there something I did you didn’t like?”. 

Eren shakes his head and presses his face against his chest, “No...It was perfect, I loved it Levi...Thank you”. 

Levi grins, “That’s good, there’s no need to thank me Eren, I enjoyed it a lot as well”, he inhales deeply taking in Eren’s sweet scent. 

“Goodnight Levi”, the brunette mumbles against his pale torso. His body is exhausted and he can’t even keep himself awake long enough to hear Levi’s reply.

“Goodnight Eren”, the older man whispers softly as he closes his eyes letting himself drift off into a deep sleep as he holds his partner in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the fic! Please leave a kudos if you really liked it, if you have any advice to improve my writing leave a comment. This fic was really fun to write so I hope you enjoy it as much as I did :D


End file.
